RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 46
Hollymask noticed Risingsun leaving the camp. She bounded over. "Hi, Risingsun, are you going out to look for herbs? I could help," she meowed, assuming that's what he was doing. She wanted to get outside and do something instead of being stuck in camp all day. ~Patchfeather~ 23:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun turned swiftly, blinking in surprise. "Oh, Hollymask, it's you." He flicked his tail as he stood still. "Sure, I wouldn't mind any help finding some poppy seeds."Silverstar 23:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded and exited the camp. "Blizzardheart is doing well, most queens would have been too depressed to care for her kits after her mate and two of her kits are dead." she remarked, feeling a spark of admire to the she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 00:03, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "She's a strong one for sure," he commencted as he walked along, glancing around for any blooming poppies. "Even though they're without a father, I'm sure she'll raise her kits well."Silverstar 00:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) (Remove this post if the kittens aren't born) Lilackit squirmed against her mother searching for a source to milk. The dilute kitten made a shrill noise before falling silent and beginning to suckle. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart gently lapped her daughter and rested her head on her paws. She felt so proud of them already. Windkit tried to find his mothers milk, only to fail and try to suckle her paw. ---- "I remember when I had kits, it was wonderful! I loved them so much. You look at those four kits as your own, do you?" ~Patchfeather~ 01:15, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun blinked in surprise, unaware that Hollymask had kits of her own. "Oh, those four? Yes...yes I do." He smiled slightly at the thought of the four troublesome apprentices. "It's odd, I feel like it's my duty to look after them, as if...they're actually my family."Silverstar 01:19, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded at Creekfrost, but wasn't really listening--------Autumnpaw tried to get the image of the dead kit out of his head, without succes. He went to the freshkill pile only to find himself face-to-face with Pepperpaw, who nodded to him. "Hey," Pepperpaw said, quietly. Autumnpaw nodded slightly to him, but didn't say anything, then he paused. "A-a-are you enjoying RockClan?" he hadn't spoken to his adoptive brother in moons, and it was the most awkward conversation of his life, and that was out of a lot of choices. "Yeah, I guess," Pepperpaw said. "How old are you, anyway?" Autumnpaw asked, feeling like he should know the age of his own brother, even if they weren't blood-related. "Fifteen moons," Pepperpaw said, out of instinct. "No, you are not," Autumnpaw said, "That is how old I ''am." "Right, sorry." Pepperpaw said. "I forgot.....you are my brother, I can't really lye about my age to you." "Y-y-you lye about your age?" Autumnpaw asked. "H-how come?" "It is a long story, which involves death betryal, and sacrifice." Pepperpaw said. "Wait---what?" Autumnpaw asked. "It's compicated," Pepperpaw said. "Anyway, I think I am........eleven, or twelve moons? Maybe ten. I don't know." 02:49, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Heathersun trotted past her brothers, not really paying attention to them. ---- Slatestream came back from hunting. ---- Frozenwind stretched outside the warriors' den. The tom was planning on visiting Blizzardheart and her kits soon... after all, they were his kin. --look me in the eye 05:52, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud made her way towards the Warriors' den bumping into a solid body. The air in her throat whooshed out and she landed flat on her butt. The brown tabby narrowed her eyes up at the body. A white tom - Frozenwind. "Oh..I'm sorry," she said standing up on shaky legs. She felt a gaze on her and dreadfully met her father's gaze. Tigerfur watched as his daughter bumped into Frozenwind and fall flat on her butt. Clumsy and unsociable. What a mix. — ~Patchfeather~ 13:38, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw paused. "D-do you ever talk to Cinnamonstrike?" He asked, even though he suspected the answer. "Yes." Pepperpaw said. "R-r-r-really?" Autumnpaw replied, surprised. "Yeah, in fact whenever I see a cat I go and run over and see hello, because as you remember that is always what I did in the two minutes who knew each other before you abandoned me!" Pepperpaw hissed. Autumnpaw relizard he had been being sarcastic. "Look Pepperpaw.....about that, I ''am ''sorry. I have wanted to tell you that since you joined but....I never was able to do it. Just, I couldn't not go with Cinnamonstrike, she was my sister! I wanted to stay, but........ "But she was family," Pepperpaw said, quietly. "And family never gives up on each other." "Y-y-yeah," Autumnpaw said. "Exactly. But you were my family too, we weren't related, but you were still my brother! And I was..." "We weren't family, " Pepperpaw said. "We could have been brothers, but you gave on me. We will never be family, Autumnpaw. It is too late for that. You had a chance, one you didn't take. But I don't blame you. I would have done the same. So I do....forgive you, I guess." "Cinnamonstrike regretted too," Autumnpaw said. "From the moment she sent you away. She would have admit, though. She doesn't like to show that she regrets something, or did something wrong. She wasn't unlike you, in fact." "The last time someone said that too me," Pepperpaw said. "The cat they were talking about....well, nevermind him." Pepperpaw padded away. 13:40, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "Runningstar? did you even hear me?" Creekfrost asked, twitching the tip of his tail. ~Patchfeather~ 13:43, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Runningstar asked. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Creekfrost scuffed his paws on the ground, biting back a hiss. "Good. But I mean about you being leader... if your going to be our leader, you have to be here when we need you the most and... you haven't been as much as you should... I know you can't control the voices but... w-we need a leader who is always there for us... if you can't stop those voices then I don't think you can be RockClan's leader..." Creekfrost kept pausing, and held his breath when he finished. He hoped he hadn't upsetted Runningstar, but Creekfrost was doing what he thought was best for the clan. ~Patchfeather~ 19:39, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun couldn't trust this she-cat just yet, he couldn't tell her that they came right from StarClan. Heck, she might not even believe him. "I'm not sure, they were just...there, in the fire."----Cloudpaw, with a gloomy look, rolled a pebble with her paw. "Yeah...I know..." she responded to her brother quietly.'Silverstar' 20:20, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded, not sure if that was the truth or not. "So how was life in DawnClan?" she asked. ~Patchfeather~ 00:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun took in a deep breath before letting it out very slowly. "Ah, well, you know...Rosestar." The medicine cat shook his head slowly. "Basically, life consisted of daily nightmares, Rosestar's snaps, and the occasional break from it all that lasted but a few moments."'Silverstar' 01:11, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar turned, and locked his gaze with Creekfrost. Using all his will power not to snap. The voices weren't just something he could stop! Didn't Creekfrost know that if he could, he would have stopped a long time ago? He could be just as good a leader even witht he voices. No one thought he could do anything, since he was born. His foster brother tried to get him to stay in camp, his foster sister tried to get him to leave.....his entire life people had been telling what he could and couldn't be, and he was tried of it. He could be antyhing. Then Runningstar looked at the Highstone. Without giving Creekfrost another look, and being angry with him for the first time ever, jumped up. "Cats of RockClan, gather." he said. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 10:38, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... " Hollymask thought Rosestar had been bad but.... ---- Creekfrost watched Runningstar call the meeting, he bounded over to his son Nightshade to sit next to. He could tell Runningstar was angry with him. ~Patchfeather~ 13:01, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "As all of you know, cats have been getting killed. Rumor has a cat named Luna is the killer, as well as maybe others. Before we can find out more, I have some new rules in place." Runningstar remembered the first time he sat on the highstone, he was with Waterdrop, back when Wolfstar was leade.r They got in so much trouble, and then Watterdrop ran away. So much had chaged since then. "First of all, watch all kits closely. Apprentices may only leave when really needed, and cannot battle train outside of camp. New battle training will happen in front of the warriors den. Cats may not leave camp alone, or when it is dark. At least two cats, not counting the deputy. Only leave when you raally need to, and be back within an hour time. If you are not, we will sned help. Tell the deputy where you will be going." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:17, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart nodded with approval from the nursery entrance, casting a worried glance at her kits. ---- Nightshade sprang to his paws. "No way! I will leave camp whenever I want!" Creekfrost batted him with a paw to shut him up. ~Patchfeather~ 13:22, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw stiffened, discovering he didn't like being surrounded by like twenty other cats, and slipped away. 13:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "Shall we post gaurds around camp? should we gather a patrol to look for her?" Creekfrost asked. ~Patchfeather~ 18:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "No one to look for her now, but we will at some point," Runningstar said, not making eye-contact. "As for guards, yes. Pumpkinfrost and Sunfire can guard the left bordor, Cinnamonstrike and Nightshade the left, Heathersun and Frostfire the front, Waterdrop and I in the back. Pepperpaw--you can come." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 21:42, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded and padded up to Runningstar, ready to go. ---- Nightshade let out a huff but said nothing and went to find Cinnamonstrike. ---- Creekfrost dipped his head. Guilt clawed at him for putting Runningstar in a bad mood. ''You know what? that's his problem. I'm not going to let him make me feel bad for doing what I believe is right. And if he doesn't agree with that, then oh damn well. ''"I'll gaurd the camp." he deicded. "Anyone can join me if they like." ~Patchfeather~ 21:54, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost narrowed her eyes at Sunfire, unpleased that she was assigned to work with that...thief. Meanwhile, Frostfire nodded.---- "Life here seems a lot better though," the medicine cat pricked his ears as the spotted the bright flowers. "It's always been this way, right?"'Silverstar' 22:34, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "Oh..." Hollymask paused. "It's been quite nice the past few moons but, Talonfang, she had murdered her Clanmates to get power... then sought revenge on them. She for some reason just stopped and acted like any old snappy clanmate." ~Patchfeather~ 23:07, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "Probably realized that it was all wrong," Risingsun used his teeth to pop off a poppy flower's head. It'd be easier to just carry the whole flower back, and then take the seeds when it was dried and dead. "Decided to enjoy her life."'Silverstar' 23:24, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. "Yeah, probably," while picking a flower head. "But before that it was pretty nice... when you were in DawnClan... you didn't happen to know a... a cat named Hickorywing, did you?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:03, August 14, 2016 (UTC) The medicine cat thought for a moment. "Hmmm....oh yes, I remember him now! He was a warrior, brown and white fellow, yes?"'Silverstar' 02:18, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, that was him." Hollymask mewed, with a dry mouth and creaky voice. With a voice more herself, she added. "The last time you saw him, he was okay, right?" she remembered him so clearly. They couldn't have been together though. She was excited and scared to know, she wasn't sure if he was still around now, and she hadn't heard anything so far about him. ---- "Yeah, I guess I'll go do that," Creekfrost murmured to himself and padded over to the entrance to sit as gaurd. Not one more Clanmate would die under his watch. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun closed his eyes. "...I really don't remember seeing him during the fire...I was in camp saving those four kids most of the time...." He turned and blinked at her. "Why? Is he your brother or something?"---- Orchidbloom let out a soft sigh after the announcement, a bit disappointed, for she had been dying to go hunting.'Silverstar' 02:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC) A steady stream of cats was now surrounding Slatestream, and now he was gradually seeing them off as he gave them approval to leave camp. ---- Heathersun gave an annoyed noise before hovering near the camp entrance. --look me in the eye 02:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Well... no..." Hollymask searched for words. "He was... a good friend is all. I was hoping to hear from him, I haven't in seasons." ---- Nightshade hissed. No sigh of Cinnamonstrike, must mean he should go by himself! ~Patchfeather~ 02:57, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, okay. Maybe you'll see him at a Gathering or something?" Risingsun responded, picking another poppy flower.---- Orchidbloom sunk her claws into the dirt, gritting her teeth slightly. She really wanted to go hunting...like, really bad. Her little bit of stubborness was coming out, and she gave in. She'd need another cat to go hunting though...she'd just steal someone for a bit, maybe a younger warrior who she could teach some things. Or an older cat like her, whom she could share her wisdom with.'Silverstar' 03:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Where are you going?" Creekfrost hissed at his son as he began to stalk away to gaurd the border himself. "Runningstar said to gaurd the border, so that's what I'm doing," Nightshade replied, acting like he had no clue what he was doing wrong. "And he also said to take Cinnamonstrike with you. Wait for her, then you can gaurd." Creekfrost replied gruffly. Nightshade rolled his eyes. "Fine!" Creekfrost watched him leave. "I just don't want you to get hurt." he added in a whisper to himself. Suddenly feeling overwelmed with memories of his family, he looked for someone else to take over gaurding. He spotted Dewfur stuffing himself with vole. "Hey, could you perhaps take over my gaurd? I... can't right now." Dewfur sighed and heaved himself up. "I GUESS," he huffed, and padded over to the entrance. (yay a reason for dewfur to die now) ~Patchfeather~ 03:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom 'raised a brow' at the scene, being sure to keep her nose out of it. If they needed any help, they could come and get her. Now, back to hunting...maybe she should take that Creekfrost guy so he could blow some steam? Then again, he looked pretty upset, so maybe it wasn't the best idea. She probably wasn't allowed to take any apprentices either.'Silverstar' 03:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. "Perhaps... " she ripped off another flower head. "This should be enough?" she asked, glancing down at the pile of flower heads beneath their paws. ~Patchfeather~ 03:36, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun nodded. "Yeah, this should be good. Let's head back."---- Flattening her ears, Orchidbloom rolled over. Maybe she should sneak out? Nah, she didn't want to get in any trouble.'Silverstar' 03:39, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory walked into the territory of RockClan. Caesar following her by holding onto her tail with his teeth. They were to join a clan if they could find one. She sighed as she sniffed the air. — ~Patchfeather~ 03:45, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun followd.---- Orchidbloom finally let out a sigh and glanced at Creekfrost. "...do you need to get out of camp and clear your head or something? Cause I really want to go hunting, and we aren't allowed to go solo anymore."'Silverstar' 03:47, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nearly jumped out of his fur when Orchidbloom spoke. Giving his chest fur a few licks to hide how startled he had been he nodded. "Okay, where to?" ~Patchfeather~ 03:50, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Anywhere near water, I really need a drink...that, and I like fishing, and suck at tree-climbing." She shivered at the thought of heights. "Do you want anyone else to tag along? Apprentice?"'Silverstar' 03:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, scanning the camp for a lazy apprentice. He spotted his nephew Ashpaw rolling slowly to and fro with his eyes closed and moss shoved in his mouth. Blinking, he called him over. "Ashpaw, don't eat moss. We're going hunting." Ashpaw bolted up and instantly and shot over at lightning speed. "Yes! I'm going to get the most prey!" ~Patchfeather~ 03:55, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory wanted to say something to her brother but didn't know what so she stayed quiet. Caesar sensed a few cats up ahead and nudged his litter-mate's flank. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:06, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw hopped over some tussocks and stopped to scent the air, he remembered Cloudpaw and him looking for crazy Rosestar's lost kids. ''Better not forget! ''he reminded himself. ---- Creekfrost followed the apprentice more slowly, scenting the air every few heartbeats. ~Patchfeather~ 04:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom strolled along cautiously, tasting the air for prey, and any threats, of course. She was pretty sure she could faintly scent Risingsun, probably getting flowers or something.'Silverstar' 04:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory sighed before pushing Caesar ahead of her. The dilute molly scented two cats nearby. Creekfrost and Orchidbloom. — By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:05, August 14, 2016 (UTC) (Wolf, I have an idea. So Water is going to die getting hit by a car, but she wouldn't go running across it like an idiot for no reason. Pepper and Water had a rough start, maybe she could repay him by saving him on the thunderpath?) "I'm here, Runningstar," Waterdrop purred beside him. "Are we going to set post by the thunderpath?" ---- Ashpaw looked into a stream running through some boulders. "There are fish in here!" he exclaimed. Creekfrost padded up to look into the water. Ashpaw was right, silver scales shimmered in the shallows. "Well spotted," he priased the apprentice, who looked proud. "But RockClan doesn't know how to fish." he pointed out. ~Patchfeather~ 13:05, August 14, 2016 (UTC) (Sure, sounds good. How about Pepperpaw crosses the street, but gets his paw stuck in a sewer?) "Yeah, sounds good." Runningstar smiled at his adoptive sister, pleased. ----- Pepperpaw rolled his eyes. Was he going to spend the whole day watch Runningstar and Waterdrop smile creepily at each other? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 14:40, August 14, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, that should work) Nightshade jumped when Cinnamonstrike appeared beside him. "Great, let's go!" he mewed and bounded out of camp. ---- Waterdrop nodded and began to lead the way to the thunderpath. When they arrived she picked up a strong kittypet scent, with a hint of something familiar, but she shrugged it off and sat beside it on watch. ~Patchfeather~ 15:02, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Cross the thunderpath shall we?" Runningstrike suggested, and began to pad accross. ------ Pepperpaw followed, suddnely he felt a surge of pain in his back paw. He yanked, but it wouldn't budge. He heard a loud noise, a huge monster racing toawards him, he yanked and yanked but his paw was stuck tight. ''Welll, why not? he asked himself. You hate half you life anyway By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 16:44, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Waterdrop stared in horror at the ginger apprentice. "Pepperpaw!" she screeched as the monster was a tail-length away. Quick as a flash, she barrled into him, knocking him aside. She landed in his place on her shoulder, the thundering of the monster blocked every sound. The breath was knocked from her body as the monster then barrled into her side. She let out a sharp gasp as some pain spilt through her neck. The monster screamed away, leaving the silver tabby she-cat lying motionless on the hard stone, a thin trickle of blood came out of her mouth. ~Patchfeather~ 18:13, August 14, 2016 (UTC) (Patch, I think I like the sound of AshRory. So she's gonna be a year old) Rory slowly made her way across some rocky terrain her gaze and mouth open to catch any scents. Nothing. Where are the clan cats?? She thought. Caesar cocked his head. "Maybe it's not meant to be," he whispered in a dead voice. — ~Patchfeather~ 18:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement. "We should put the stream to good use, don't you think? My father did teach me to fish..." She shuffled her paws, twitching her whiskers in amusement at Ashpaw. "I mean, it's quite fun, and fish is a really tasty treat. Although I didn't learn to fish like...well, that."Silverstar 19:30, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory sighed before pushing Caesar up ahead. The dilute and white loner ducked her head before raising it. Ahead she saw a black smoke and another cat fishing. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:42, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Can you teach us?" Ashpaw begged Orchidbloom. "I mean, my ways cool, but your way could be okay too!" ~Patchfeather~ 22:33, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory lashed her tail watching the cats. "You know there's an easier way to fish." She muttered to Caesar who snorted. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:40, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Is this one of the Clan's territory?" She asked towards the three cats. Caesar stood next to her waiting for one of them to charge. — By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 01:28, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Waterdrop's paw lifted to touch Runningstar on the shoulder and her blue eyes flickered open, glazed. "It's okay, Runningstar. I did my duty; I led RockClan out of the sickness, I did as I was sent to do. I didn't think it would end so fast though..." she paused in her raspy speech, to cough up some blood. "Follow your heart, Runningstar. And please... don't be too upset... someone... is waiting for you..." Waterdrop's voice could hardly be heard, and her body let out one last shallow breath and fell still forever. Ashpaw and Creekfrost both jumped in surprise at Rory's voice. Creekfrost eyed the two cats warily, remembering the killings that have been going on recently. "'Yes... why would you like to know?" he asked, with an edge to his voice. ~Patchfeather~ 03:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) "And then you just...-" Orchidbloom slapped the fish against the rock, sinking her claws into it, only to look up in surprise. She pulled it onto the shore before quickly stepping in front of Ashpaw protectively, in case these rogues tried anything.Silverstar 03:44, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory's blue eyes flashed as she crouched watching the cat's. "Should we interrupt?" Caesar asked. Rory shrugged before whispering yes. She stepped out of the shadows towards Orchidbloom and Ashoaw with a cold look. The dilute loner motioned to Caesar before gently slapping her tail against the ground. Caesar slowly stepped forward. "Mind if we join?" She joked. — By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 10:43, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory smiled at the two cats before speaking. "We'd like to join." She stated. Caesar nodded slowly listening on any words they had to say. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 12:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost gave the two cats a long hard stare, then turned to Orchidbloom. "What do you think?" he asked in a whisper. "Should we chase them out, or take them back to camp?" Meanwhile, Ashpaw peered passed Orchidbloom to get a look at them. If they joined, maybe they could be friends! ---- Nightshade kept his ears pricked to the border. ~Patchfeather~ 12:51, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory sat waiting now giving a soft look at the smaller tabby tom. Caesar looked up to reveal his weakness. His pathetic weakness. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:18, August 15, 2016 (UTC) "I'll take them back. Ashpaw can stay with you," Creekfrost mewed. "Just keep a look out for some more rogues." he turned to the new comers. "I'll take you to our camp, and Runningstar will decide what to do," he meowed, and turned to begin the trek to camp. ---- Ashpaw watched them go, eyes following the new cats. "I'm fine with them as long as they don't take my food!" he mewed to Orchidbloom. He turned back to the water, careful to keep his shadow on the shore. A silver movement below betrayed a fish. Ashpaw darted a paw out, his claws hooked it, but as he drew it up into the air, it flopped out from his grip and fell back into the water with a big splash. ~Patchfeather~ 20:30, August 15, 2016 (UTC) "Alright Creekfrost, take care." Orchidbloom dipped her head before returning to the stream, sitting down and watching the fish curiously. She grinned at the apprentice, dipping her tail in the water and then splashing Ashpaw with it. "I'm sure there'll still be plenty of fresh kill for you when we get back." She went silent, watching him fish, before getting splashed by the flopping prey that fell back in. "Let's try hooking it and squishing it against the rocks and then pulling it onto the shore first. We'll make it do fancy flips in the air and grab it mid-air like a pro later."Silverstar 20:34, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nodded, and put massive effort into sitting still to watch the fish slowly swim back. He tensed and darted out a paw as one drew close, he then pulled it in closer to shore, and quickly shot his head into the swallow water, then drew up with a look of pride as the fish's limp body dangled from his jaws. ~Patchfeather~ 20:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) (Can someone archive this its lagging) Rory eyed Orchidbloom. "We're not rogues. We would never kill anyone unless they attacked first." She said. Caesar nodded his agreement. He wasn't all to steady fighting himself. — [[User:Minkclaw|